Balto 4 A Hero's Return
by drewdog302
Summary: A powerful story with Balto's return I was honestly so excited to make this in it Balto's fame is still remembered by a boy named Brandon he wishes that he could see Balto but his wish comes true because that night Balto breaks out of his statue and ends up meeting Brandon but when Brandon gets infected with the PX-41 virus Balto once again deliver medicine to save Brandon.
1. Chapter 1

In the cold winter ofFebruary 1925 Balto the once hated wolfdog saved the town of Nome from the diphtheria virus became the town's hero but as time went on Balto's fame was starting to be forgotten all but except for 10 year old Brandon Hudson,  
To him Balto was more than Brandon's hero Balto was his idol he and his parents visited his statue ever Saturday one day while on his way to home from schoolBrandon went to see Balto's statue with hestopped once they reached thestatue  
Brandon read the plague on the statue _**In Memory of the spirit of the sled dogs that relayed Anti-toxin from Nenna to the reilved stricken Nome in the winter of 1925.**_ Brandon placed a hand on Balto's paw _Balto._ He  
thought _In my hard and difficult times you we're their for me and I just wish I could see you._ He thought he then removed his hand from Balto's paw he looked at Balto's statue and smiled he then turned around and carried on his day he then  
was hit in back of the head by a snowball he turned to see Klye a bullywho picks on Brandon because of his love for Balto Brandon ignored him and carried on Kyle reminded him of Steele a mean husky who made fun of Balto dueto him being  
half wolf Kyle thought that Steele should have been the one to save the kids not Balto but Brandon just ignored him but Kyle's mocks still got to him their just like knives stabbing him in the heart Kyle then started to follow him "Hey Brandy." Kyle  
said mockingly Brandon groaned and looked at Kyle "For the last time my name is Brandon." He growled "Oh I'm sorry Brandon,Brandon the Balto fan." Kyle said mockingly agian then he saw some random girl and walked up to her "Hey girl your a Balto fan  
huh if you are then your just stupid." Kyle said he then pushed the girl Brandon then ran to cover her "Kyle leave her out this." Brandon said "Hey Brandon I got a message for your hero." Kyle said then he let out a mockingly wolf howl Brandon ignored  
him and continued his way home.

* * *

 _ **That Night...**_  
It was late at night in Central Park and many people were sleeping peacefully but the something weird started to happen to the Balto statue the front part started to crack the crack grew bigger and then all of a sudden a Brown and tan wolfdog bursted  
out of the statue he fell to the ground he got up and panted he opened his eyes he began to walk into the cold night that brown wolfdog was Balto.

* * *

 **Too be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon was on his way back from school he had to deal with another day of bullying...agian plus it was about time for Christmas break but although he wouldn't have to deal with Kyle for two weekshe just wished that Kyle would stop being such  
a jerk to him but no matter what he did Kyle would continue bullying he then heard something going on Central Park he then found out that something happened to the Balto statue the whole front part of the statue was gone Brandon was at first heart broken  
he thought it was a vandal who did it but he realized that the crack was too hallow for it to be a vandal it looked like something came out of it was it true did Brandon's wish came true was it really Balto who broke free out of it he needed to find him  
Brandonbegan to search constantly for him when he came to the pond in the middle of the park he then slipped on a peice of ice and fell in Brandon began to freak out he couldn't swim he hated water he didn't swim often that's why he couldn't swim  
he "SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!" He screamed he then felt something grab him by his coat and pull him out of the icy cold water he was wet and VERY cold Brandonsat down under a treehe crossed his arms and shiveredhe almost lost all of his  
body heat he then saw something pad up to him a wolf that looked like a wolf he was brown with a tan stomach "You okay?" The wolfdog asked Brandon was shocked he had never heard a dog speak before "I-I'm okay." He said shivering the wolfdog turned to  
leave but then Brandon yelled "STOP!" the half breed stopped and looked at the shivering boy "Pleasestay I'm too cold on my own please stay." He begged Brandon knew that he was being selfish but he needed to warmed up fast the wolfdog padded over  
to him and laid on his lap"Okay then I'll stay." The wolfdogsaid "What's your name kid?" The wolfdog asked "I'm Brandon." Brandon replied "You?" "I'm Balto." The wolfdog answered him Brandon's heart skipped a beat was it really the Balto he  
respected and love "The Balto who saved the town of Nome?" Brandon asked "Yes that's me." Balto answered Brandon then wrapped his arms around Balto's neck and he hugged him Balto replied by licking the boy's face Brandon reminded him of Rosy one of the  
kids that he saved after the serum run he remebered one thing that Rosy said to him _**I'd be lost without you**_ after Brandon stopped hugging him he got up Balto got up as well "Let me walk you home Brandon." Balto  
said Brandon smiled and he told Balto where he lives and they began to walk.

* * *

 **More later...**


	3. Chapter 3

Balto and Brandon walked through the sidewalks of New York,Brandon's clothes were still wet from his little "swim" he shivered Balto didn't mind the cold considering he had some brown fur the cold wind stung Brandon's hand "Balto?" Brandon said "Yes Brandon."  
Balto answered "How would you like to stay with me and my parents?" Balto was speechless "Balto what's wrong?" Brandon asked "It's just that I don't want to say 'No' but I'm scared that if I stay your parents would find out that I'm part wolf and would  
throw me out of your home." Balto explained "I'm sure they won't mind considering that you saved me from drowning and freezing to death." Brandon said Balto smiledthe twofinally reached Brandon's house his mom was waiting for him "Brandon  
where have you been I've been worried." She asked "Sorry Mom I was on my way back I slipped and fell into a pond." Brandon explained "You fell into cold water are you hurt." Brandon's Mom asked worried "I'm not hurt but I'm FREEZING but if it weren't  
for Balto I would have drowned or freezeto death." Brandon said "Whose Balto?" She asked Brandon then whistled and Balto slowly padded to Brandon's side "Brandon you know the rules no dogs." Brandon's mother said"But Mom he saved my  
life." Brandon said crossing his arms "I know he saved your life but we can't let some dog who looks like a wolf into our house he could be rabid,or could have germs." Brandon's mother said agian "C'mon Mom please." Brandon begged "Oh...Okay." Brandon's  
mother said Balto then sighed in relief "Thanks for saving my son...Balto." She said Balto replied by licking her hand as if to say _Your welcome._ Brandon was sent to his room and he changed into dry warm clothes and he did his homework after that  
they got Balto a collar Balto scratched it at first he had NEVER wore a collar before although he had seen other dogs wear collars heck even his mate Jenna wore a orange scarfJenna was his only friend and he had a crush on her the whole time but  
after Balto saved Nome from the Diptheria virus she and her grew closer and they became mates the two had puppies 2 were boys and the other two were girlswho they named Kodiak (Kodi for short),Dingo,Aleu,and Sabara (Saba for short) but just 67 years  
of being mates Jenna sadly died of heart failure after Jenna died Balto had felt nothing but pure sadness and VERY deep depression but he did die but now he was stuck in the year of 2016 but until Balto dies he had Brandon,Balto was introduced to Brandon's  
father who also accepted him as a member of the family they ate dinner they watched TV but around 9 PM Brandon's parents told their son that it was time for bed Balto stayed up a little longer until Brandon's parents went to bed he walked to Brandon's  
room he nudged it open Brandon woke up a little "Balto?" He asked groggily "Yes Brandon its me Balto." Balto replied he then jumped on Brandon's bed and laid down next to him Brandon then wrapped his arms around Balto's neck and he fell back asleep Balto  
smiled and closed his eyes and he too fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **More later and for more Awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467. See ya next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the long wait. But anyway on with the story**_

* * *

Balto woke up the next morning he had a dream that he was back in the year of 1927 with his mate Jenna but now he was back in the year of 2016 with Brandon and was mateless _Why is it always good dreams that always come to an end._ Balto

thought.

Before he knew it Brandon was up "Morning Balto." Brandon said petting his soft brown fur "Morning Brandon." Balto replied hefor some reason Brandon reminded Balto of Rosy one of the kids that he saved during the serum run all Balto could remember  
one thing that Rosy said to him _**I'd be lost without you**_.

After Brandon and Balto ate breakfast Brandon got dressed and put a leash on Balto "Uh what's this?" Balto asked confused about the leash"It's a leash." Brandon replied "What's it for?" Balto asked agian "Well dog owners use it to keep their  
dogs from running off." Brandon replied Brandon then told his parents that he and Balto were going for a walk in the park.

"Okay but be back before lunch." Brandon's mother said "Wewill."Brandon repliedthen put his coat and beanie on and he andBalto walked to the park

* * *

While Brandon and Balto were at the park Brandon described how bad bullying was for him and the worst of them was Kyle and the main reason that Kyle bullied him was because of his love for Balto"That little..." Balto said after Brandon described  
Kyle to him "I know I just wish Kyle would just leave me alone and pick on someone his own size." Brandon said.

Balto and Brandon stopped at the Balto statue which was now fully repaired because Balto bursted out of it the night before"Eh It doesn't look wolfish but it'll do." Balto said examining the statue then Balto and Brandon's thoughts were cut when  
someone said "Hey Brandy." Balto and Brandon turned around and saw Kyle walking up to them " _Just ignore him._ " Brandon whispered to Balto who nodded.

Kyle walked up to the two "Hey I thought your Mommy said that you couldn't have a dog." Kyle said to Brandon "Oh shut up Kyle how about you go throw rocks into the pond and mind your own business." Brandon said then noticed the name imprinted on Balto's  
collar "You named your dogafter your hero just when I thought you couldn't get any crazier." Kyle said.

By this point Kyle was starting to get on Balto's nerves he then let out a low growl "Don't growl at me you mutt." Kyle said then an enragedBrandon threw the leash down and punched Kyle in the face Kyle then recovered from the punch and pushed Brandon  
down and Balto acting quick ran in front of Brandon protecting him from the bully.

Balto then bared his teeth at Kyle and let out a lowgrowl as if to say _Get out of here!_ Kyle didn't seem to get the message Balto then growled louder and started to walk up to the bully who then started to back away in fear "Nice doggy."  
Kyle said before running away in fear.

Once Kyle was gone Balto then walked up to Brandon who had a few years sliding down his cheek Balto walked up to the crying boy and licked his cheek Brandon then petted Balto's head "Thank you Balto I don't know what could have happened if you weren't  
there to stop him." Brandon said "I was just doing what anyone else would have done." Balto replied Brandon looked at his watch it was about a quarter to 12 "Let's head home lunch should be ready by now." Brandon said "Yeah also before Kyle shows  
up agian." Balto said Brandon then got up,grabbed Balto's leash and he and Balto walked home.

* * *

 _ **More later...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait I've been busy with other stories and stuff on YouTube but anyway here's Chapter 5 of " _Balto 4 A Hero's Return"_**

* * *

As Balto and Brandon walked home they passed by the local movie store they went inside to get warm while in there then Balto saw something that caught his eyes it wasn't just that movies were fascinating one of the movies had cover that had a bright blue color and this totally caught Balto by surprise the movie cover had his head on it but his eyes didn't have the yellow shade and they were focused on one word the printed in goldish bronze the word stated; _**Balto**_.

 _That's me!_ Balto cried in his head he then walked up to the shelf stared at the movie on the shelf completely speechless.

then Brandon walked up to Balto.

"Come on Balto lets go Mom's probably wondering where we are." Brandon said grabbing Balto's leash but Balto didn't budge his eyes were still locked onto the movie cover

"Balto what are you looking at." Brandon asked walking over to his dog.

Brandon then looked at exactly Balto was looking at.

"They made a movie based around ME!" Balto said happily.

"Yeah you saved Nome and those kids they figured that your story deserved a movie." Brandon said.

Balto never felt this excited in his life since the day that he found out that he and Jenna were gonna have pups.

Balto wished that this moment would last forever but he and Brandon had to get home before there lunch got cold. when they left Balto was depressed he didn't know if he would be able to see that movie cover with his face and own name on it ever again.

"Man I just wish I would see that movie was like." Balto said sadly

"Tell you what Balto I have the movie myself say you want to watch it tonight in my room just the two of us?" Brandon asked.

Balto's heart skipped a beat when heard Brandon say that.

"I would love that!" Balto replied happily.

* * *

After Balto and Brandon got home just as Brandon guessed lunch was waiting for them Brandon had a tuna fish sandwich with some chips Balto had some dog food when Balto bit into it he gagged it tasted **DISGUSTING**.

 _Dog food,more like dog poison._ Balto thought.

Balto still knew that times have changed since he saved Nome back then he didn't eat dog food (due to him not having an owner because of his wolf heritage) all he ate was meat from the butchers shop the butcher didn't mind as long as Balto didn't steal anything from his meat locker.

Balto was able to choke down his dog food and he and Brandon went outside and they played fetch with a tennis ball Balto didn't understand it at first but later he got used to it.

'Brandon come on we need to bring Balto to the vet to get his vaccines." Mrs. Hudson said.

Balto gulped he had never had a shot before he didn't even know how it felt.

"Okay Mom." Brandon said.

* * *

 _ **At the vet's...**_

Balto was laying down on a operation table Brandon was standing next to him petting his soft brown fur.

then the doctor came in with two syringes.

"Hello how are ya'll doing today." he asked.

"We're doing fine." Mr. Hudson replied.

the doctor then took out a clip board and a pen.

"what is your dog's name?" he asked

"Balto." Brandon replied

"Balto very nice name for a dog." the doctor chuckled.

"gender?" he asked.

"he's male." Mr. Hudson replied.

"And what breed is he?" the doctor asked.

"he's a hybrid he's part Siberian Husky and part wolf." Mrs. Hudson replied.

"A wolfdog I've never seen one of these guys for years." The doctor said surprised by the fact that Balto was a wolfdog.

 _I'm not the only wolfdog?!_ Balto thought.

the doctor then started the check-up like checking his heart rate,and blood pressure then came for the time for Balto to have his shots.

Balto started to whimper in fear.

"Easy boy it won't hurt I'll be careful." the Doctor said patting Balto's head then the Doctor injected Balto with a syringe.

the first shot was for heartworms the second was for rabies once the shots were over the doctor gave Balto a treat for "Good Behavior".

* * *

 _ **That Night...**_

Brandon an Balto were laying down on Brandon's bed watching their movie the first part of the film with Balto and Boris made Balto chuckle. Boris was a Russian goose who took Balto in when he separated from his mother Aniu, Boris was like a father to him but whenever Balto asked Boris to help him with his bullying problem the old goose would always tell him the same thing _If you want zem to leave zou alone you'll have to show them vhat your made of._

then the part where Jenna was introduced made Balto almost feel her soft red fur next to him Jenna always loved him no matter even before they became mates even when Balto first met her he knew that they were both perfect for each other despite his outcast status Jenna was compassionate to Balto and was his only friend in town and Balto randomly nicknamed her "Jen" although its not her real name plus during Jenna's hard times Balto was there to comfort her.

then when Balto saw Steele he cringed at the sight of him Steele was Balto's sworn arch nemesis he was selfish, uncaring, and just plain old mean he never liked even before he met him and Steele would always say hurtful things to him that would make Balto tear up he called him mean things like "Half-Breed" or "Lobo" plus he FRAMED him for stealing meat from the butcher's meat locker.

then toward the end of the movie made Balto smile when he heard the words that he remembered what Rosy said to him **_I'd be lost without you._** his smile widen when he saw him and Jenna nuzzle each other lovingly.

then at the credits there was a song playing which made Balto feel emotionally drained.

 _ **Deep in the night, the wind blows cold. And in a heartbeat, the fear takes hold.**_

 _ **Deep in the storm there's a place that's soft and still. Where the road waits to be taken, If you only will.**_

 ** _the voices inside you can lead your soul astray. Believe in what you dream, don't turn away, don't turn away._**

 ** _Reach for the light you might touch the sky, stand on the mountain top, And see yourself flying. Reach for the light to capture a star. Come out of the darkness, and find out who you are._**

 _ **Somewhere in time the truth shines through shines through. And spirit know what it has to do.**_

 _ **Somewhere in you there's a power in you. It can rise to meet the moment and burn like a flame.**_

 _ **And you can be stronger than any fear you know. Hold on to what you see, don't let it go, don't you let it go.**_

 ** _Reach for the light you might touch the sky, stand on the mountain top, And see yourself flying. Reach for the light to capture a star. Come out of the darkness, and find out who you are._**

 ** _There's no turning back, when your destiny is calling. Listen to the thunder roll and let your heart break free!_**

 ** _Reach for the light you might touch the sky, stand on the mountain top, And see yourself flying. Reach for the light to capture a star. Come out of the darkness, and find out who you are._**

 ** _Yes, reach for the light._**

When the song was over Balto sniffed as tears of emotion streamed down his cheeks.

"Wow that was unbelievable." Balto said to Brandon.

"So Balto what happened to you and Jenna after you saved Nome?" Brandon asked.

"Well A lot happened me and Jenna fell in love and we became mates and we had pups their names were Aleu, Saba, Kodi, Kiona, Dingo, and Dakota two of them I had adventures with." Balto replied.

"I'd hope they made a movie about that." Balto said.

"Actually I they did." Brandon added

Balto's heart skipped a beat.

"They did?!" Balto said.

"Yeah they made two sequels _Wolf Quest_ and _Wings of Change._ " Brandon replied.

"Can we watch them?" Balto asked.

"Um that's a problem." Brandon replied.

"what do you mean Brandon?" Balto asked.

"I don't have _Wolf Quest_ or _Wings of Change_." Brandon replied.

Balto's joy faded.

"Oh."

"But don't worry we have Christmas coming up and plus we should go to bed we have to go to Christmas party tomorrow." Brandon said.

Balto was tired Brandon turned the TV off and he went back to his bed and he wrapped his arms around Balto and fell asleep.

It took some time but Balto was able to fall asleep with the song from his own movie playing in his head.

* * *

 **Whew this took me all afternoon to make this and once again I apologize for the long wait I had school and other stuff to take care of and don't worry Chapter 6 is not too far down the road.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 Month Later.**

* * *

It has been one month since Balto had been Brandon's dog it was now the year of 2017.

The two are now the best of friends everyday when Brandon's bus stopped at his neighborhood Balto was there waiting for his kid to get off the bus and every time Balto would jump onBrandon and lick him to death.

But one day will change everything and put Balto and Brandon's friendship to the test.

Brandon was getting ready for school and Balto was laying down on the floor he then notice a newspaper that was reading the headlines read; _**PX-41 virus continues to spread throughout New York City**_ **.**

Balto then felt sick in his stomach it was like he knew something bad was gonna happen.

Balto then started to whine when he saw Brandon grab his school bag and walked out the door Balto had to warn Brandon he then got up he got his favorite toy which was a tennis balland he followed Brandon outside.

"BRANDON!" Balto shouted.

"Balto I don't have time to play fetch." Brandon said to his dog.

"Brandon please don't go to school I have a bad feeling about this please don't go." Balto begged.

"Are you okay Balto you never acted like this before?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know Brandon I just have a very bad feeling about this is there any chance I can go to school with you." Balto replied.

"I wish there was Balto but I can't bring you to school with me." Brandon said.

Tears started to come to Balto's brown eyes Brandon the kindest,and the sweetest boy he hadever metand he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Brandon please take this with you." Balto sobbedputting his ball down and nudged it with his nose.

Brandon picked up the ball and he gave Balto a bighug.

"Balto I'll be okay I'll come back home and we'll play together just the two of us." Brandon said trying to comfort his dog.

Then Brandon's school bus came and Balto gave Brandon's facea final lick an Brandon got on the bus and took his seat.

With a tearful muzzle Balto watched Brandon's school bus turn around the corner and disappear from sight.

* * *

 _ **Later that day...**_

Brandon was at school he was trying to take a math test but he was too busy thinking about his dog Balto he looked at Balto's ball and he sighed.

Brandonknew that Balto was trying to warn him about something he just didn't know.

Brandon's thoughts were get off when he started to feel nauseous, and weak, Brandon then coughed.

Then Kylenoticed this.

"Brandy you okay?" Kyle asked worried about the boy.

"I'm...I'm fine." Brandon said weakly.

Brandon then got up and he felt a deep pain in his chest and he started to lose focus.

Then without warning Brandon then passed out and fell to the floor and Balto's tennis ball rolled out of his hand.

"BRANDY!" Kyle shouted he then ran to the unconscious boy.

Kyle checked his pulse Brandon's pulse it was still active Kylethen looked at his classmates.

"Don't just stand there! SOMEONE CALL 911!" Kyle ordered.

Then the teacher then ran to office and told the principal to call 911.

"Hang in there Brandon your gonna be okay." Kyle said trying to hold back tears.

* * *

Balto then woke up with a gasp.

"That wasn't a dream that...was reality!" Balto said.

Then Balto heard crying Balto then knew that something terrible has happened to Brandon.

* * *

 _ **At the hospital...**_

Balto and the Hudson's were in the waiting room waiting to hear about Brandon.

The doctor finally came in with a deep frown on his face.

"He's laying down now, he's exhausted from coughing and his fever is getting worse." The doctor said.

Balto gasped in horror was it the DiphtheriaVirus no this was worse than Diptheria.

"Look's like he has thePX-41 virus." The doctor said.

"He's the 75th case this month and I don't have any Retro-Vaccine." The doctor said sadly.

"If I don't get the Retro-Vaccine soon I'm afraid Brandon will..."

 _No! This can't be happening this is probably just a nightmare!_ Balto thought.

"Sir please there has to be a way to save Brandon." said Mr Hudson.

"I'm going to the post office and send them a request but for now until I get the Retro-Vaccine Brandon must be treated with antibiotics." The doctor said putting on his coat.

* * *

"Please doctor It's the only medicine we got." pleaded Mrs Hudson.

"Oh okay." The doctor replied

Then the nurse opened the dooropened the door and Balto walked in and hewalked over to Brandon's bed.

Balto then rested his front paws on the bed.

"Brandon?" Balto asked.

Brandon then opened his eyes and he saw Balto.

"Balto." He said.

Brandon then lost his focus and fell back asleep Balto then licked the boy's face and he rested his head on the boy's chest and sobbed.

* * *

 **I know this a very sad and emotional chapter and I hope you enjoyedit and I even teared up making this chapter.**

 **Anyway More later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since Brandon became 75th patient to be infected by the PX-41 virus fear was starting to grow through out New York City the infected were locked up in a Asylum to prevent others from being infected. Brandon was at stage two of the virus there were 7 stages to the PX-41 Virus meaning they have at least 7 months until the virus would take over his body and will die.

The hospital ordered a immediate request for the Retro-vaccine the only serum that could stop the PX-41 virus but the biggest blizzard that New York would ever face struck the face of North America and it won't clear out for at least 19 weeks.

The Blizzard had freeze the runaways making dangerous for planes suitable enough to carry the Retro-Vaccine to take off or land.

Traveling by sea would take a long time.

then the government had no choice but they figured the only way to delver the medicine was by dog sledding.

the race was being held in Central Park on January 5, 2017 and it was a one lap race and the ones coming in 7th place or up will be the ones able to fetch the Retro-Vaccine.

Balto was one of the many dogs.

"Balto don't do it please." Brandon pleaded.

"I'm sorry Brandon but I can't stay here and watch you die I have to do something to help just like I did to those kids back in 1925." Balto explained.

"But Balto your my dog, and your my best friend I don't anything to happen to you." Brandon said as more tears started to slide down his cheeks.

Balto then jump on Brandon's bed and he licked his tears away to comfort his friend.

"Your my best friend too and I promise Brandon I'll do what I can to make healthy again." Balto said.

Brandon then gave his dog one last hug and it was pretty long one too Brandon then finally released Balto.

"Brandon tomorrow night I'll come and say goodbye to you before I leave." Balto said before he walked out the door.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Balto was at the race Mr and Mrs. Hudson had dropped him off.

Balto was at the starting line and was ready there were whole bunch of dogs that were ether bigger or smaller than him.

Balto knew he could ether place in 7th place or above because his wolf heritage was built to run longer distances but his down side was that he could ether pushed down by cheaters or his pace could slow down.

then the gun sounded off and Balto and other dogs took off running.

through out the race Balto passed other dogs up he was in second place he approached the dog that was in first this dog was female and was a malamute and she had black fur with a white underbelly and she was wearing a fancy collar.

To Balto this looked like a female version of Steele.

but as it turns out Balto was right about the whole "Female Steele" thing because the female malamute looked at a grey saint Bernard and she bit his leg the St Bernard yelped in a pain and he fell to the ground bleeding.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Balto shouted at the female sternly.

"Well I just did." the female said she then looked down at Balto's legs and smirked and without warning she lunged at Balto.

But Balto jumped up avoiding the bite.

the female lost her balance and she fell into the snow.

the female then got up and tried to catch up to Balto but it was too late...Balto crossed the finish line.

"NO!" The female shouted in defeat she then kicked the snow in anger.

Balto noticed this.

"Hey look calm down its just a race." Balto said.

"NO IT WASN'T IT WAS MY RACE AND I SHOULD HAVE WON IT!" the female screamed at Balto.

Balto just laughed at this what that female malamute just said was childish she was acting like a five-year old just because she lost a race.

Then the Balto looked at the other 5 winners.

one of them was a blackish white German Shepard, the second was a slender white American Shepard, the third was ash black husky and with a hazel underbelly, the fourth was a navy blue husky with grey underbelly, and the fifth was a white wolfdog with a little bit of crimson red in his fur.

due to Balto being that fastest dog in the race Balto was gonna be the lead dog of the New York City's first ever dog sled team.

"Hey congrats man we're gonna have a fast dog for a lead dog." the American Shepard

"Thanks uh...what's your name?" Balto asked.

"Bolt." the American Shepard replied.

"why did run the race Bolt." Balto asked.

"My person Penny is infected with that pesky PX-41 virus and I want to save her." Bolt said.

Balto knew how Bolt felt he was doing this because he wants to save lives not for fame or glory.

"And you who are ya'll." Balto asked the remaining dogs.

"I'm Tosho." the German Shepard said.

"I'm Vulcan." the husky said.

"I'm Ocean." the navy blue husky said.

"I'm Andrew." the white and crimson red wolfdog.

Balto then turned to the female.

"What's your name?" Balto asked.

"I'm Jewel." The female growled.

Jewel rolled her eyes she didn't like half-breeds and she didn't like it ONE bit that her lead dog was half wolf.

then announcer then said **"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you New York's first ever dog sled team."**

the crowd then cheered Balto smiled he was gonna do this for New York, for his family,...for Brandon.

* * *

 **More later...**


End file.
